Amor À Moda trouxa
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: Voldemort decide chegar até Harry através de seu melhor amigo,então para se proteger Rony vai passar o verão com Hermione na casa dela onde Voldemort jamais pensaria em procurar.By:Srta Almofadinhas
1. Chapter 1

Estava decidido.Rony teria que morar com Hermione.Voldemort estava tentando matar Harry e o meio mas fácil de chegar a ele(ou melhor de levar o impulsivo Harry até ele)seria atacar seu melhor amigo,a senhora Weasley não gostou muito mas teve que concordar.

-Rápido Rony.Mamãe e papai não tem o dia todo!-Diz um garota de cabelos castanhos cheios.

-Eu sou estou indo senhorita nervosinha.você acha que é fácil se vestir e arrumar as malas a moda trouxa?-Pergunta Rony descendo com as malas.

-Acho-Diz Hermione.

-Isso Ronald Weasley se os trouxas fazem é porque não deve ser tão dificil assim e trate Hermione direito afinal é na casa dela que você vai ficar e comporte-se-Diz a senhora Weasley limpando a bochecha de Rony.

-Ok...-Diz Ron contrariado.

-Vamos Rony.-Diz Hermione.

-E nós vamos de que?-Pergunta Rony.

-De trem,meus pais não tem carro.-Responde Hermione.

Os dois foram junto com os pais de Hermione até a estação de trem mais próxima e pegaram um trem até Londres,chegaram em cima da hora graças a Rony então não conseguiram achar lugar no mesmo vagão então os pais de Hermione ficaram em um e Rony e ela em outro.

-Os senhores desejam alguma coisa?-Pergunta a mulher que vendia doces no trem.

-Ahh...-Ia dizer Hermione quando foi interrompida por Rony.

-Sim,me ve um saquinho de feijõenzinhos de todos os sabores,suco de abóbora,sapos de chocolate..tem como eu ver a figurinha antes?é que eu já tenho 6 dumbledores...-Diz Rony tendo como resposta o olhar espantado da Moça.

-...Não ligue não senhora...é que meu amigo é muito brincalhão..nós vamos querer só umas jujubas-Diz Hermione constrangida.

A mulher atende o pedido de Hermione e segue pelo trem.enquanto Rony olha feio pra Hermione(mas pelo "amigo" no que pelos doces bruxos).

-O que é?você queria que eu dissesse o que pra ela?-Pergunta Hermione irritada diante do olhar de Rony.

-Sei lá,você podia ter dito qualquer coisa.-Diz Rony irritado.

-É claro vejamos o que eu poderia ter dito:"A desculpe senhora é que o meu amigo é bruxo e vai passar uns tempos lá em casa porque um bruxo das trevas,alias o mesmo que está provocando essa névoa e todos os desastres,está perseguindo ele;então ele ainda não se acostumou a vida trouxa...".-Diz hermione sarcástica.

Rony olha mais irritado pra Hermione e os dois ficam em silêncio o resto da viajem.

-Anda chegamos.Diz Hermione para Rony quando o trem pára.

Rony se levanta e segue Hermione.

-Comporte-se.-Diz Hermione para ele.

-Vou agir normalmente.-Diz Rony com a cara virada.

-Você nunca age normalmente Ronald.-Diz Hermione também irritada.

-Sinto muito se eu não sei ser trouxa.-Diz Rony.

-O problema é que você nem se esforça.-Diz Hermione.

-Eu não nasci sabendo ao contrário de você Hermione,eu não posso adivinhar como os trouxas vivem-Diz Rony frisando a palavra adivinhar.

-Se você tivesse prestado atenção nas aulas de estudo dos trouxas saberia.-Diz Hermione.

-Ah Hermione me poupe.-Diz Rony deixando Hermione irritada.

Os dois vão caminhando em direção a plataforna onde encontram os pais de Hermione e vão seguindo para casa,tinham batido o recorde de brigas por dia.Os pais de Hermione e ela própria acham mais prudente ir andando até a casa dos dois depois de saberem do episódio da vendedora de balas no trem.Depois de mais ou menos 3 desagradáveis horas de caminhada os 4 chegam a casa de Hermione.a casa era tipicamente inglesa:dois andares,arquitetura rústica e escada em espiral que dava para o quarto da menina,ao lado de onde seria o novo quarto de Rony.

-Ahhhh finalmente chegamos-Exclama o pai de Hermione.-Rony sei quarto é lá em cima ao lado do da Mione.-Diz.

-Eu e seu pai vamos dormir Mione,temos que descansar e depois trabalhar para irmos no congresso de odontologia,seja hospitaleira com seu coleguinha,Rony sintasse em casa.-Diz a mãe de Hermione.

-Sim senhora.-Dizem Rony e Hermione juntos.

Os pais de Hermione sobem.

-Bom Rony você deve estar cansado pode levar suas malas pro quarto e descansar.-Diz Hermione pela primeira vez doce.

-Ok-Diz Rony enquanto balança a varinha pra lançar um feitiço que faria as malas levitarem até o quarto.

-NÃO RONY!VOCÊ BEBEU?QUER QUE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM- NOS DESCUBRA AQUI?NÃO PODEMOS USAR MAGIA FORA DE HOGWARTS!NÃO SABEMOS QUEM ESTÁ INFILTRADO NO MINISTÉRIO PODEM NOS DESCOBRIR!-Berra Hermione.

Rony simplesmente vira a cara pega as malas sobe e se tranca no quarto deixando Hermione sozinha na sala.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 Srta Almofadinhas S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 -Rony acorda o café está na mesa.-Diz Hermione à porta do quarto de Rony.

-Hiuufyfd-Diz Rony incompreensível entre as cobertas na manhã fria.

Hermione desce e logo depois desce Rony.

-Bom Dia meninos.-Dizem os pais de Hermione.

-Bom dia.-Respondem.

-Bom apetite Rony,espero que goste.-Diz a mãe de Hermione gentil.

-Vou Gostar sim senhora,parece muito com a comida da minha mãe.-Responde Rony.

-Bom apetite.-Diz Hermione.

-Obrigado.-Diz Rony,ambos esquecendo o incidente do dia anterior,Rony puxa uma coisa do bolso e agita para a comida.

-RONY,O QUE EU DISSE ONTEM?NÃO PODEMOS USAR MAGIA FORA DE HOGWARTSSERÁ QUE VOCÊ É TÃO PREGUIÇOSO ASSIM?.-Diz Hermione.

-TALVEZ EU SEJA AFINAL NEM TODO MUNDO É TÃO BEM DISPOSTO,EDUCADO,INTELIGENTE,INFORMADO E GENTIL COMO VOCÊ-Rony começa a comer imitando debochadamente Hermione.

-É TALVEZ NÃO SEJA.-Diz Hermione.

-Parem de brigar.-Diz o pai de Hermione repreendendo od dois,para mais desagrado de Hermione.

-Bom como nós já tinhamos dito antes,nós vamos pro congresso de odontologia,então vocês dois se comportem,e nada de feitiços,principalmente os dentários,entendido Mione?-Diz a mãe de Hermione dando ênfase ao episódio do quarto ano quando Hermione diminuira os dentes usando magia.

-Entendido-Diz Hermione contrariada,não achava que tivesse feito nada de errado ao não querer ficar 4 anos com um aparelho enorme na cara...e ainda teria de ficar com Rony sozinha em casa até o final das férias,o que seria singularmente insuportável graças a habitual "boa" educação de Ron também pelo que Hermione andara percebendo,seu bem definido corpo ao lado de seu quarto...

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 Srta Almofadinhas S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

No dia seguinte da saída dos pais de Hermione ela resolve estudar,já estavam em casa tempo demais e ela ainda nem tinha foleado os livros novos que Hagrid mandara pelo correio,nem feito os deveres de casa,o que estava acontecendo com ela?só podia ser culpa de Rony,era ele que estava transtornando Hermione,falando nele ela tinha que acorda-lo e OBRIGA-LO a fazer os deveres e estudar e dessa vez prometera a si mesma que não acabaria fazendo a lição por ele,e tinha promeitdo também a senhora Weasley que o faria estudar,então agora era levantar da cama e acordar Rony,por mais dificil que fosse...

-Rony acorda já são quase MEIO DIA!-Diz Hermione.

-E daí?nós estamos de férias não é?pra que você vai querer acordar cedo nas férias,aliás ainda é cedo.-Diz Rony se cobrindo de novo.

-Rony nós temos que estudar!você pretende fazer os deveres de casa quando?-Pergunta Hermione.

-Aí é que está, eu não pretendo fazer.-Diz Rony se espreguiçando.

O rosto de Hermione vai ficando vermelho,ela respira fundo,se controlando pra não berrar com Rony,então ela da um sorrisinho desplicente:

-Tudo bem Rony,se você não quer fazer o problema é seu,eu não vou me extressar por causa disso.-Diz hermione se virando pra descer as escadas...

-MIONE CUI...-Diz Rony quando é interrompido pelo som de hermione rolando os degraus da escada(que eram muitos).

A Grifinória havia pisado em falso e caído,ao que Rony tentou mas não conseguiu se conter:

-HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-Se acabou ele.

Hermione chegou ao chão atordoada,um principio de lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos até que ela notou Rony rindo,não,se ele estivesse apenas rindo estaria bom,ele se contorcia no chão e segurava a barriga ao invés de ajudar Hermione,que sentiu novamente o sangue subir à cabeça.

-RONALD WEASLEY SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É INÚTIL A ESSE PONTO?NEM PRA ME AJUDAR A LEVANTAR?-Pergunta Hermione possessa.

-AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA,calma Mione eu vou te ajudar,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-Diz Rony se levantando pra ajudar Hermione,mas demoraria um ahora pra ele chegar lá embaixo contando o tempo em que ele parava de andar para apontar Hermione e rir.

-NÃO PRECISA MAIS,MUITO OBRIGADO!-Diz Hermione se levantando e subindo a escada em que tropeça e quase cai de novo o que faz Rony ter um novo acesso de risos.

-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA-Gargalha Rony enquanto Hermione vai subindo as escadas segurando firme no corrimão,Hermione passou e em seguida fez voar um livro na cabeça de Rony que parou de rir no mesmo instante para a alegria de Hermione.

Ela entra e se tranca no quarto.

-Mione você não...-Diz Rony quando pra variar é interrompido por Hermione.

-Não adianta que eu não vou sair daqui,e eu estou com a chave e a cópia e joguei as duas pela janela e tem tudo que eu preciso aqui,então eu só vou sair quando eu bem entender,se vire aí fora.-Diz Hermione.

-Tudo bem,só queria te avisar que você se trancou no meu quarto.-Diz Rony.

Nota da autora:E aí tudo bem?bom eu queria ter escrito mais nesse capitulo mas to meio sem tempo e sem inspiração,prometo que o próximo vai ser mais engraçado e mais romântico,mais o próximo só vai sair se tiver comentários,espero que gostem e passem nas minhas outras fics.  
S2 beijos Srta Almofadinhas 


	2. Chapter 2

.Ao ouvir isso Hermione sente um gosto amargo na boca,e agora,como iria sair sem usar magia?O único meio era pedir pra Rony ir buscar as chaves...era isso ou usar magia e receber uma advertência do ministério e ser expulsa de Hogwarts...e o pior;a porta não abria por dentro.

-Tudo isso é culpa sua...-Diz Hermione.

Rony fica em silêncio saboreando o gosto da vitória e Hermione é obrigada a pedir ajuda.

-...Rony,pega as chaves no quintal pra mim.-Diz Hermione.

-Quais são as palavrinhas mágicas?-Pergunta ele.

-...Por favor...-Sussurra ela.

-O que?Eu não escutei fala mais alto.-Diz

-Por favor.-Diz Hermione,vermelha de raiva,dessa vez em som audível.

-Ahhh olha ela sabe...vou ver se vale a pena ir lá pegar.-Diz Rony.

Hermione se senta lamentando a hora que entrou naquele quarto.

-Rony,estamos nós dois aqui sozinhos,se você não for lá pegar a chave não vai poder fazer nada aí,você não sabe cozinhar,nem lavar,nem passar e não vai poder usar magia,então eu sugiro que me solte.-Diz Hermione.

-Eu sei disso tudo,mas ainda posso deixar você aí um tempão até eu sentir fome,ou ter que lavar e passar alguma coisa.-Diz Rony.

Hermione tenta conter o choro de raiva,mas não é bem sucedida a ponto de Rony não ouvir,ele desce e busca as chaves.

-Pronto.-Diz Rony abrindo a porta.

-Obrigado.-Diz Hermione sem olhar pra ele.

-Me desculpa Mione.-Diz Rony segurando Hermione pelo braço.

-Tudo bem.-Diz Hermione enxugando as lágrimas e olhando nos olhos de Rony durante alguns segundos.

-Eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer.-Diz ela.

-Eu ajudo.-Diz Rony descendo de mãos dadas com Hermione fazendo a garota corar.

Os dois vão pra cozinha e Rony ajuda Hermione a pôr as panelas e os ingredientes em cima da mesa.

-Bom Rony,aqui vai ser diferente do que a sua mãe faz,você vai ter que pegar as panelas e os ingredientes na mão.-Diz Hermione.

-Ta.-Responde Rony.

Hermione pega o livro de receitas e escolhe fazer um empadão de carne,ela pega a fôrma em forma de coração e vai misturando os ingredientes e depois põe no forno,enquanto Rony guarda o que não era mais necessário.

-Eu vou trazer a comida que eu levei lá pra cima e guardar de volta no armário,daqui a uns 15 minutos você tira o empadão do forno,é só mexer aqui.-Diz Hermione mostrando os botões do fogão a Rony.

-Ok.-Diz ele.

Hermione sobe e deixa Rony sozinho na cozinha,os quinze minutos se passam e Rony desliga corretamente o forno e tira a comida.

-AHHHHH.-Grita ele.

-O QUE QUE FOI?O QUE QUE FOI?-Pergunta Hermione desesperada do alto da escada.

-Esse troço ta quente!-Diz Rony apontando para o que sobrara do empadão no chão.

-É óbvio que está quente,acabou de sair do forno!-Diz Hermione.

-Então você me mandou pegar isso pra eu me queimar?-Pergunta ele.

-É óbvio que não,é que eu achei que você teria raciocínio suficiente pra saber que tem que colocar um pano nas mãos pra pegar uma coisa quente.-Diz Hermione descendo as escadas.

-E eu achei que os trouxas teriam raciocínio suficiente pra fazer a comida já estar fria quando a gente fosse pegar.-Diz Rony irritado.

-Nossa como eu não tive essa brilahnte idéia,mas como eu faria Rony?com magia?-Diz Hermione recolhendo os restos do empadão.

-E agora,o que é que nós vamos comer?-Pergunta Rony.

-Eu vou fazer outro,enquanto isso você termina de varrer essa sujeira e de tirar as coisas lá de cima,SEM MAGIA.-Diz Hermione.

-Ta...-Diz Rony.

-Vai ser um longo verão...-Pensa Hermione.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 Srta Almofadinhas S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

No dia seguinte Hermione acorda e desce pra comer alguma coisa,se deparando com a "faltura" da dispensa.

-É eu vou ter que ir ao mercado...e levar Rony comigo...-Suspira Hermione.

-E aí o que tem pra comer?-Pergunta Rony descendo as escadas.

-Pouca coisa,nós vamos ter que ir ao mercado.-Diz Hermione.

-E o que é isso?-Pergunta Rony.

-É uma grande loja que vende comida.-Responde Hermione.

-Como as lojas do beco diagonal?-Pergunta Rony.

-É,só que maiores.-Diz Hermione.

-Ahh e à que horas você volta?-Pergunta Rony.

-A mesma hora que você,eu disse "VAMOS",plural,você vai comigo.

-Ahhh...-Diz Rony.

-Vamos então.-Diz Hermione.

-Vamos,fazer o que...-Diz Rony.

Os dois seguiram para o mercado,notando a névoa gélida que cobria a paisagem,trabalho dos dementadores...

-Nossa,o mercado ta vazio hoje...-Nota Hermione quando chegam ao estabelecimento.

-Nossa,como esses trouxas são organizados,tudo dividido em prateleiras...arrumadinho...-Observa Rony.

-Bom,vamos começar,vamos pra sessão de laticínios primeiro.-Diz ela.

-Ok.-Diz Rony.

Os dois fazem as compras e ao passar pelo detector de roubo este dispara.

-MAS NÓS NÃO ROUBAMOS NADA!-Diz Hermione.

-Eu sei,está com defeito.-Diz a moça do mercado apontando para uma placa bem visível(não pra eles...),mas já era tarde,Rony já lançara um feitiço na máquina.

-RONY!-Gritou Hermione,enquanto a mulher do mercado olhava espantada para Rony.

-É cada coisa que essas fábricas de brinquedos inventam...-Disse a mulher olhando feio para Rony que fez uma cara confusa.

-Hã?...Ahh... é pois é...desculpe senhora,meu amigo não vai trazer mais...-Diz Hermione aliviada.

-Eu espero.-Diz a mulher.

-Você ainda me mata do coração,Ronald Weasley...-Diz Hermione quando se aproxima de Rony.

-Mas...-Começa justificando-se Rony,quando Hermione o interrompe.

-Eu sei...-Diz ela.

Os dois vão saindo do mercado...

-CRUCIO!-Grita uma voz.

Os dois conseguem desviar do feitiço,mas notam que haviam vários comensais em volta,só por um milagre eles sairiam vivos dali.

-Chegou a hora sangue-ruim,quanto a você milorde o quer vivo,não acha uma honra pra um simples traidor-do-sangue?-Pergunta Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rony e Hermione sabiam que não teriam como lutar contra tantos comensais,mas também não conseguiam pensar em para onde fugir,parecia o fim.

-EU FIZ UMA PERGUNTA,RESPONDA!-Grita Bellatrix lançando outro feitiço.

Continua...

N/A: Se protege das pedras

Eu tenho uma boa explicação,eu juro,bom eu já tinha escrito esse cap a um tempão,mas o word escangalhou e num dava pr alterar o arquivo,então eu fui obrigada a reescrever tudo no bloco de notas...

Aos que continuam acompanahndo a fic e deixaram reviews no cap anterior,meu muito obrigado,se comentarem nesse foi ficar muito feliz também

Bom propaganda básica: "Condenados ao Amor",leiam está ótima!

Se quiserem outra R/Hr,leiam "Rony & Mione:Amor em vermelho" que também ta ótima...

Bom beijos:  
Srta Almofadinhas 


	3. Chapter 3

-Tudo bem,eu me rendo.-Diz Rony.

-O que? Rony não podemos!-Diz Hermione.

-Hermione,não temo a mínima chance,aliás nem nós nem harry,vamos nos unir ao lado que vai ganhar.

-Sábia decisão Wesel...-Diz Bellatrix.

Hermione olha para Rony incrédula,Rony pega o braço de Hermione e vão se aproximando de Bellatrix.

-Espere aí garoto,acha que eu sou idiota é?varinhas no chão!-Diz Bellatrix.

Rony obedece,e pega a varinha de Hermione,colocando-a no chão também.

-Rony...-Tenta Hermione chorando.

-Muito bem garoto.-Diz Bellatrix.

Rony segura firme o braço de Hermione e vai se aproximando de Bellatrix.  
A morena sorri satisfeita,então Rony aparata com Hermione.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 Srta Almofadinhas S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

Os dois desaparatam na casa de Hermione em segurança.

-Ahh que alivio!.-Diz Rony ao ver que ele e Hermione estavam inteiros.

-Pode abrir os olhos Mione.-Diz ele.

Hermione abre os olhos lentamentee ao ver que estavam realmente em casa se atira nos braços de Rony.

-Ahhh Rony,eu achei que fossemos morrer!-Diz ela soluçando nos braços do ruivo.

-Você achou que eu fosse nos entregar aos comensais?-Pergunta Rony indignado.

-Achei,você entregou nossas varinhas e tudo,queria que eu pensassem o que?-Pergunta Hermione.

-Bom me desculpe,eu não sabia que era tão bom ator assim...-Diz Rony.

-Seu bobo,nunca mais me assuste assim.-Diz Hermione encostando seu lábios nos de Rony,deixando o ruivo vermelho.

-Pode deixar...-Diz Rony.

Hermione se desvencilha dos braços de Rony envergonhada.

-Obrigado.-Diz ela.

-De nada.-Responde Rony.

Rony e Hermione passaram a evitar sairem de casa,afinal não sabiam se os comensais poderiam estar por perto procurando-os,a comida hermione pedia a vizinha,dizendo que seus pais pagariam tudo quando chegassem,a mulher achou muito estranho pedido de Hermione,mas como queria saber o que se passava na casa da garota concordou.  
Num dos dias que a mulher foi entregar a comida pra Hermione,ela começou com as perguntas.

-Querida,eu sei que não é da minha conta,mais o que esse menino ruivo faz aqui com você?

-Hã?...ah é que nós somos amigos de escola...e os pais dele precisaram viajar a negócios...então eles pediram se ele poderia ficar aqui.

-Ahhh...

-Bom,obrigada pela comida sra Green.-Diz Hermione querendo encerrar a conversa.

-Ahhh espere querida,é que eu acho seu maigo...hum...um pouco estranho...

-Estranho?-Pergunta Hermione tentando parecer calma.

-É um pouco estranho,outro dia eu ouvi por acaso,por acaso porque você sabe que eu não sou fofoqueira não é lindinha?

-Sei sim senhora,o que a senhora ouviu?

-Bom eu ouvi o rapaizinho falando umas coisas sobre magia,bruxaria...comensais,uma coisa assim...

-Sério?-pergunta Hermione apavorada.

-É querida,bom eu estou lhe avisando porque eu me preocupo com você,e eu acho melhor você levá-lo a um psicológo.-Diz a mulher,dando a entender que Hermione não receberia mais uma migalha,se Rony não fosse se tratar.

-Ahh pode deixar,eu vou ver se consigo agendar uma consulta pra ele,muito obrigado sra Green.-Diz Hermione pegando as sacolas e levando pra dentro.

-Quer que eu ajude querida?-Pergunta a velha já pondo a cabeça pra dentro da casa.

-Não,não senhora eu consigo muito obrigado.-Diz Hermione.

-De nada meu anjo.-Diz a velha indo pra casa.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 Srta Almofadinhas S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

-E o que é um psicólogo?-Pergunta Rony depois de Hermione contar a história.

-Bom é um médico de cabeça,você vai lá conta seues problemas e ele meio que aponta as soluções...

-É um médico de malucos?-Pergunta Rony.

-NÃO!olha você só precisa ir lá e inventar qualquer coisa,e não dizer nenhuma palavra sobre o mundo bruxo e só!-Diz Hermione.

Rony faz uma cara feia mas concorda.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 Srta Almofadinhas S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

-Lembra de tudo o que eu disse?-Pergunta Hermione pela milhonésima vez.

-Lembro:não fazer cara de espanto com nenhuma máquina trouxa,não dizer uma palavra sobre o mundo bruxo,e concordar com tudo que o maluco disser...-Diz Rony revirando os olhos.

-Exatamente.-Diz Hermione

Hermione chama o elevador e os dois entram,Rony muda a expressão de espanto ao notar o olhar reprovador de Hermione,os dois chegam ao consultório e se sentam.

-Senhor Weasley.-Chama secretária.

-Sim?

- Doutor vai atendê-lo agora,pode entrar.

-Por favor não esqueça de nada.-Implora Hermione.

-Pode deixar.-Resmunga Rony se levantando.

Rony entra na saleta e Hermione fica lendo umas revistas na sala de espera.

O consultório era um lugar bem confortável,haviam duas poltronas e um divã no qual o homem pediu pra Rony se deitar.  
A conversa correu tranquila e Rony se lembrou de todas as recomendações de Hermione.Depois dos 45 minutos o ruivo saiu.  
Hermione continuava com uma revista na mão,dando muita atenção a uma matéria comprometedora:" Sexo Tântrico:o Máximo do prazer".Ao notar que o ruivo saira da sala hermione fechou a revista imediatamente,não rápido o suficiente pro ruivo não ver a matéria,mas ele foi logo destraído pelas perguntas de Hermione.

-Então como foi?

-Foi ótimo.-Respondeu Rony.

-Sério?sobre o que vocês falaram?

-Ele disse que isso era confidencial,e eu não era obrigado a contar a ninguém.

-Mas você vai me contar não vai?

-Ninguém,Hermione,ninguém.

Continua...

N/A:A rapidez desse capítulo foi pra compensar a demora do outro...espero que gostem.

E que leiam: "Condenados ao Amor"

Beijos:

Srta Almofadinhas 


End file.
